Survivor: General Hospital Style
by Amanda7090
Summary: Basically, the some of the General Hospital characters go on Survivor. NEW CHAP! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Sonny, Carly, Faith, Jason, Courtney, Ric, Liz, Emily, Nikolas, and Zander all got on the plane.  
  
"I cannot believe we are stuck on a freakin' island with Ric and Elizabeth!" Carly said angrily as she sat in her seat. "And Faith!"  
  
"I know Carly but when I signed us up for this I didn't realize they were on it too." Sonny said taking the seat next to her.  
  
"Please fasten your seatbelts as we will be taking off shortly" the attendant informent them. They all did as they were told.  
  
"I can't believe Sonny, Carly, Jason, Courtney, and Faith are going to be on this with us!" Ric said.  
  
"I know hunny but come on let's make the best of a bad situation." Elizabeth said patting Ric's arm.  
  
"Yeah your right" Ric said and smiled.  
  
"Jason I don't want to do this please take me home NOW!" Courtney whined.  
  
"Courtney, please stop whining! It's going to be fun, besides you signed us up for this because Sonny and Carly were." Jason said looking out the window.  
  
"God, Jason do you have to be so unreasonable!" Courtney yelled.  
  
"Courtney I am not being unreasonable. Please just calm down." Jason said. Courtney then got up and looked for another seat. She fell because the plane took off. then she sat next to Faith.  
  
"Well if it isn't Miss Courtney Cottontail. What trouble in paradise?" Faith asked.  
  
"SHUT UP FAITH!" Courtney yelled and smacked her.  
  
Faith rubbed her face where Courtney smacked her. She smacked her back hitting Courtney's head into the window. "Ooo the bunny has an attitude!" Faith said. Courtney just looked at her and then back out the window.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Emily said to Zander.  
  
"I just don't see why you had to bring him." Zander said nodding at Nikolas.  
  
"Zander come on, he's like my best friend. Nikolas is great I don't see why you don't like him" Emily said. NIkolas smiled at her and looked back out the window. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ They got to the island and went to the meeting grounds. They all sat in chairs eyeing their enimies.  
  
"Good afternoon!" George said (The guy who's like in charge of everything) "I hope you all had a good trip!"  
  
Everyone rolled thier eyes. "Well welcome to Survivor. You will be split into groups of 5. Those 5 will share a tent. Now this is a different kind of survivor. There are basically NO competitions. Basically, you have no food except for the occasionall package that will be dropped from a plane. No electricity, no showers, sinks, bathrooms, tv's, couches. You have to make everything on your own."  
  
"Wait, wait" Carly said standing up. "You mean we basically have nothing ?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Corenthos you have nothing." George said. Carly sat back down with her head in her hands.  
  
"Anyway, the tent groups are: Mr. Lansing, Mrs. Lansing, Mrs. Corenthos, Mr. Morgan, and Ms. Roscoe. Please go to your tent now" George said pointing to a tent. "The second tent group is: Ms. Mattews, Mr. Corenthos, Mr. Cassidine, Ms. Quartermaine, and Mr. Smith. Please follow me to your tent"  
  
George took Sonny, Courtney, Zander, Nikolas, and Emily to the other side of the island.  
  
*~*~*~Back at the other tent (Tent 1)~*~*~*  
  
"Well, well,well, Little Miss Lizzie, Anger Boy, Ric, and Material Girl. All together sharing a tent." Faith said putting her suitcase down.  
  
"If we can't agree on anything else we know we all hate Faith right?" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Yeah" Carly said with a laugh. "Okay we have to sleep on these?" Carly said pointing to the mats on the floor.  
  
"Okay I can live without TV, and like real food but NO beds! NO showers? How are we supposed to live, seriously!" Elizabeth cried.  
  
"Oh don't worry I brought sponges, soap and shampoo and conditioner. We can find some spot and I guess wash in the lake..." Carly said.  
  
"Oh thank you Carly!!!" Liz yelled. Jason and Ric laughed and Faith just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go collect sticks for the fire, Carly, Liz let's go." Faith said walkin out of the tent. Liz and Carly looked at each other and rolled thier eyes and left.  
  
"Well, this should be interesting." Jason said to Ric.  
  
"Yeah, hey do you think you could help me keep an eye on Faith? Liz, really isn't one of her favorite people." Ric said fixing the tent.'  
  
"Yeah sure, just help me with Carly too. She won't let you but be nice to her okay?" Jason asked.  
  
"Of course. So what's up with you and Courtney?" Ric asked.  
  
"I just ya know, don't love her anymore" Jason said with a shrug.  
  
"Oh. So are you gonna brake the engagement off?" Ric asked.  
  
"Yes, probably on this island. Then I'm going to vote her off. Hopefully we can make everyone agree!" Jason said with a laugh.  
  
"Hey I'll do it whenever you want but as long as you help vote off Faith!" Ric laughed.  
  
"No doubt everyone will want to do that. How about we do Faith first and then Courtney?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah sounds like a deal"  
  
"Good."  
  
"So if you don't mind me asking, have you fallen in love with anyone else?" Ric asked.  
  
"Yeah, Carly." He said in a whisper. Ric was shocked.  
  
"Why don't we try to vote Sonny off as well?" Ric asked trying to help.  
  
"Seriously? That'd be great!" Jason said.  
  
"You know I never really knew that shells would make such a great neclace!" They heard Liz say.  
  
"I know!" Faith and Carly said in unison and laughed.  
  
"Maybe we should hold off on Faith" Ric said.  
  
"Yeah Maybe." Jason said as he watched Carly.  
  
"Hey Jason wanna go explore the island?" Carly asked.  
  
"Sure" Jason say. They left and started walking along the beach.  
  
"You know I'm going to brake off the engagement with Courtney" Jason said looking at his feet.  
  
"Oh Jason why? You two seem so happy together!" Carly said.  
  
"I thought that too but ya know we aren't. She's always whining to me about something. She signed us up for this and on the plane she was whining to me and ordered me to take her back to the pent house." Jason said.  
  
"Well." Carly sighed. "How are you going to do it?"  
  
"Well I know this sounds mean but I'm going to do it here and then vote her off the island." Jason said and shrugged.  
  
"Jason! That is mean but it is a good idea..." Carly said and looked at him.  
  
"So who do you want to vote off first?" Jason asked.  
  
"I guess I'll vote off Courtney if you want." Carly said.  
  
"That'd be great. I'm going to tell her tonight. We vote off someone later tonight so..." Jason said before interupted.  
  
"JASON!" Courtney said out of breath from running. She was covered with dirt and sticks and leaves were in her hair.  
  
"Courtney? What the heck happened to you?" Carly asked trying to pick off the leaves in her hair.  
  
"Jason I want to get off this island NOW!" Courtney yelled.  
  
"Courtney there is something I need to tell you." Jason said looking at Carly.  
  
"WHAT! JASON I REALLY AM NOT IN THE MOOD!" Courtney yelled.  
  
"I'm not going to marry you." Jason said and gave her back the ring they were supposed to use at the wedding that never happened. Then he turned and walked away. Carly followed.  
  
"WHAT! JASON YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! JASON? JASON!!!!?!?!" Courtney threw the rings into the water. She ran back to her tent.  
  
Sonny was frying fish him and Zander caught earlier. Nikolas and Emily got the sticks and made a fire. Courtney came running in crying. She tripped over a log and landed in the fire.  
  
"AHHHH" She yelled. Her clothes burning in the fire. Sonny grabbed her and threw her in the lake. When she got up smoke rose from the water. Her hair was black and her clothes were burnt to a crisp. Then she fainted. The paramedics arrived and took her away on a stretcher. Sonny was worried but not for long. The fish smelled great and he was too hungry to worry about his poor burned sister.  
  
"Sonny this is delicious!" Emily said.  
  
"Yeah Sonny this is great." Nikolas said politely.  
  
"Hmmmm" Zander said with a mouth full of fish.  
  
"Yeah it was nothing. Maybe tomorrow we can get some fruit if there is any." Sonny said grabbing another fish.  
  
"So how's Courtney?" Emily asked.  
  
"Uh I dunno. I didn't go with her or anything. I'm sure she won't be back anyway." Sonny said. Who will be next? MUAHAHA! George walked over to Tent 1 (Carly, Ric, Jason, Liz, and Faith) "Good morning everyone!" He said putting his hands on his hips. "Wake up sleepy heads.!"  
  
Jason threw a pillow at him and said "Oh shut up George."  
  
"Well I have some news. It appears that Ms. Courtney Matthews tripped over a log and fell into a fire pit." George said.  
  
"Really?" Carly asked. "That sucks."  
  
"She was taken away by the paramedics. She won't be coming back"  
  
"Oh okay" Jason said.  
  
"Good enough" said Ric.  
  
"hhmmm" Liz mumbled half asleep.  
  
"Liz" Faith poked at her. "Courtney fell into a fire and won't come back"  
  
"Oh okay" she said still half asleep "That's nice to here."  
  
"Yes well today we will meet at the tribal place at 9:00 p.m. See you there! Ta ta!" George said and then walked away.  
  
"So are we allowed to see the other tent group?" Carly asked.  
  
"I dunno let's go." Ric said. Everyone left except Liz, she kept sleeping. They walked over and looked at their camp ground. There was fire pits, seats, they were even working on a hammock.  
  
"What the-" Faith said in shock.  
  
"What the hell?! Alright everyone THIS MEANS WAR!!!!!!!!" Carly yelled and ran back to tent one.  
  
She stopped in her tracks to take a good look at the tent. There was a small fire pit and rocks around it for seats. Then George walked up.  
  
"You know, the reason the other tent group has such nice things is because they went in the woods and found the hidden gifts " George said.  
  
"The what?" Carly asked.  
  
"hidden gifts. gifts. gifts" George said in a whisper. "Sorry that was just for dramatic effects."  
  
"Oh." She said and walked away. The other tent members walked over to her.  
  
"You guys we need to go out into the woods and find the hidden gifts. George said they'd all be in the woods." Carly said.  
  
"Let's go then" Ric said. They all followed into the woods. After 2 hours they found an axe, wood, hammers, nails, screws, screw drivers, and a porta- potty. They all brought everything back to the camp.  
  
"Okay first let's make two benches" Jason said.  
  
"No, How about we make a table." Liz said.  
  
"No, a shelf." said Faith.  
  
"A shelf?" They all said.  
  
"Yeah for you know clothes, magazines, makeup and nail polish and stuff." Faith said.  
  
"Faith you don't have any magazines or nail polish." Ric said.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Okay Ric you take Liz and Faith and make a table. Carly we'll make the benches." Jason directed. They all grabbed some wood and began. Every once and a while they heard people scream because they hit there finger, or got a splinter.  
  
"I have never built anything in my life." Carly said hammering down a board. "It's actually kind of well, fun!"  
  
"OH...MY...GOD!" Liz screamed.  
  
"What?...what!!!!" Faith said.  
  
"I just broke a nail!" Liz cried looking at her fingers. "I just painted these like the day before we came here!"  
  
"Shhh Shh don't worry sweetie maybe we can fix it." Ric said looking at Jason with a 'what the hell should I do' look. Jason just shrugged.  
  
"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T FIX IT! NO ONE CAN!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled and ran back into the tent. They could hear her sobbing and they just went back to work.  
  
"Wow all that over a nail?" Ric asked.  
  
"Uh Ric hello? Not only does it hurt but it'll look bad for like the whole trip!" Faith said.  
  
"But no one cares!! We're on an island NO ONE CAN FIND US!" Ric said.  
  
"SHUT UP RIC!" Faith screamed and threw a block of wood at him. "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT THEN...THEN I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Faith yelled and ran into the tent. 


	2. Chapter 2

George walked up to Tent 2. "Good afternoon everybody!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi George." Sonny said.  
  
"Well everyone you lost a member yesterday so we decided to bring in a new person!" George said and clapped his hands. "Please meet your newest member...... Lorenzo Alca-alc-uhh Alcazar! Welcome, welcome Mr. Alcazar!"  
  
"Please call me Lorenzo ." He said and smoothed back his hair.  
  
"Oki-doki Lorenzo. Well then I best be on my way!" He said and then marched off.  
  
Sonny walked up to Lorenzo. "Get this strait. You stay away from my wife!"  
  
"Oh I have no intentions of making a move on her yet. I plan to after I vote you off!" Lorenzo said and walked away. "I expect you all to never go near my precious mirror." He said and hung his mirror on the nearest tree "This is the most prized posetion I know." He looked in the mirror and winked. Then licked his index and pinky finger and smoothed them over his eyebrows. "Hello beautiful" He said quietly to his mirror.  
  
"AHEM!" Sonny said.  
  
"Oh right well I'm going to go and check out the island." Lorenzo said and walked away. ------- Carly stood at the beach looking at the water. She was thinking about this trip. She wanted alone time with Jason. That's the main reason she came. Was she in love with him? She heard someone walking behind her. Figuring it was Jason she quickly fixed her hair.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Corethos." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Who-" She said as she turned around "ALCAZAR?" She said. 'Dun Dun Dun!' she heard. She looked around to see where it came from. Alcazar looked up "HEY I'M NOT THAT BAD OKAY!" He said. Carly started to walk away.  
  
"Mrs. Corinthos please let's talk"  
  
"I have nothing to talk about Alcazar"  
  
"Please call me Lorenzo"  
  
"No."  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"Leave me,Jason and Sonny alone!" She said angrily  
  
"Oh I don't know about that. MUAHAHA" he said as a thunder noise sounded. Lorenzo looked around and walked away. Carly sighed and walked over to the tent. George walk up shortly after.  
  
"Good afternoon!!!" he said.  
  
"Oh good George, why is Alcazar here?" Carly asked.  
  
"Alcazar's here?" Ric said.  
  
"huh OH! You mean Lorenzo " George said.  
  
"Uh, yeah whatever." Carly said and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well since Courtney left, we needed another person. And he came." George said and walked away.  
  
"Okay, Alcazar is basically dangerous to everyone on the island. We need to vote him off tonight. So let's go over to the other camp and talk to them all in private." Ric said.  
  
They all agreed. Then they walked over to the other camp. Liz and Carly talked while they were walking and Faith kept trying to hold Ric's hand.  
  
"Faith get away from me now!" Ric said angrily.  
  
"But" she said and made 'the puppy dog face'  
  
"Oh God Faith." Ric said and pushed her into the lake.  
  
"Ric!" she yelled. "Ughhhh I hate you!"  
  
"Good" Ric said not even bothering to turn around.  
  
"Faith you stay the hell away from my husband." Liz said angrily. Faith must have just pretended to be her friend. How could she! She helped her threw a total crisis in her life just yesterday and now, now she's stealing her husband!  
  
"Over my dead body." Faith said and got up out of the water.  
  
"That can be aranged." Liz said.  
  
"Ha ya right." Faith said and pushed Liz.  
  
"Oh nu-uh sisa girl you goin' down!" Liz said and tackled Faith. They fought viciously with hair pulling and pinching until finally Ric pulled Liz off of Faith.  
  
Liz sniffed a bit and managed to cry... again. "She- she pinched me!" She said.  
  
"Did not!" Faith yelled.  
  
"Faith they'll be no pinching from now on." Ric said angrily.  
  
"FINE!" She said and pouted. Liz and Ric left Faith and walked back with the rest of the group. They finally got to the other tent. They didn't see Lorenzo anywhere so they called them all over to their tent. 


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone gathered around the camp fire.  
  
"Alcazar is going to try to probably kill us all, well except for Carly." Sonny said.  
  
"Exactly that's why we need to all vote him off tonight." Jason said. Everyone agreed and Carly, Ric, Jason, Elizabeth, and Faith all went back to their tent.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "I'm hungry!" Zander whined.  
  
"Oh shut up Zander!" Nikolas said.  
  
"Oh what Nikki boy you want a piece of me?" Zander said and stood up.  
  
"Yeah I think I do!" Nikolas yelled and punched Zander. Zander punched him back and soon it came to a full out brawl. Then Emily and Sonny walked up.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing Zander!" Emily said as she tried to pull him off of Nikolas. Sonny helped and they made him sit down.  
  
"It wasn't me! Nikolas started it!" He said and folded his arms and pouted.  
  
"Oh right like Nikolas would start a fight! HA!" Emily said.  
  
"But he did-" Zander began before Emily broke in.  
  
"Zander please don't start fights anymore." Emily said and walked into the tent. Nikolas stuck out his tongue at Zander and walked off.  
  
"This isn't over Nikki boy!" Zander called. "Maybe I will vote him off tonight instead of Alcazar..."  
  
"Yes maybe you should, or your girlfriend gets it." A voice said from behind him.  
  
"Alcazar!" Zander said. 'DUN DUN DUN' they heard. Alcazar looked around.  
  
"STOP THAT! Okay I won't go near your girlfriend if you don't vote me off. Iff you do YOU and EMILY get it." Alcazar said and walked into the tent.  
  
"Ah yes Ms. Quartermaine."  
  
"What do you want Lorenzo ?" She said cleaning up the tent.  
  
"If you vote me off tonight, your boyfriend AND Nikolas will die." He said.  
  
"No you can't do that!" Emily said.  
  
"Oh yes I can, muahahahahaaaa!" He said and a thunder noise sounded. He looked around and left. Emily stood there stunned. What was she going to do? Who would she vote off if she couldn't vote off Alcazar?  
  
Nikolas walked over to the beach. He stood there for a while.  
  
"You know, Emily might die tonight...." An eary voice said.  
  
"Alcazar?" Nikolas questioned and turned around to face him. 'DUN DUN DUN!!!' They heard.  
  
"ARRRRG NOT AGAIN!!!! Ahem anyway, if you vote me off I will make sure your beloved Emily dies tonight..." He said and walked away. Nikolas stood there. He knew what he had to do.  
  
Alcazar walked over to Elizabeth and Ric.  
  
"If you vote me off tonight I will kill you both!" He said and walked off with an evil grin on his face. He left the couple stunned. Then he walked over to Carly.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Corinthos."  
  
"Alcazar what do you want!!!" Carly said angrily.  
  
"IF you vote me off tonight I will kill Sonny and Jason right in front of you..." He said.  
  
"NO YOU WON'T!" Carly said.  
  
"Oh yeah and whose gonna stop me?" He said. Carly just looked at him. "That's what I thought." and walked over to Jason.  
  
"Jason."  
  
"Get out of here Alcazar." He said angrily.  
  
"If you vote me off tonight I will kill Courtney and Carly." He said.  
  
"No you won't you love Carly remember?" He said.  
  
"Oh yeah um then I will kill Courtney and Sonny." He said.  
  
"No I won't let you!" Jason said angrily. He had been thinking the last few days and realized how much he cared for Courtney. He was in love with her still not Carly. He walked into the woods and looked around. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number.  
  
Alcazar walked over to Faith who was putting on lipstick. He pushed it away making it smudge all over her face.  
  
"ALCAZAR! HOW COULD YOU!!!!!" She said and cried.  
  
"Oh shut up! Listen if you vote me off Ric dies." He said and walked away.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She cried.  
  
"Who did I miss? Ah yes Corinthos." Alcazar said to himself. He saw Sonny over by the woods and walked up.  
  
"Mr. Corinthos." He said and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"ALCAZAR WHAT THE-" He said zipping up his fly.  
  
"Oh sorry, yes um ahem. IF YOU VOTE ME OFF TONIGHT CARLY, JASON, AND COURTNEY DIE!!!!" He said angrily and walked off.  
  
A/N : Please Review and tell me who you want the characters to vote off. It'd be greatly appreciated! 


	5. Author's Note!

Hi everyone thank you for your awesome feedback. I'm so sorry I haven't written more to my story but it's coming soon I promise! Love, Amanda7090 


End file.
